Jia's Happy Place
'''Jia's Happy Place '''is the seventy-first story in Fin Fun Mermaid Tails. Fin Fun Presents a Mermaid Story by Royal Mermaiden Jia The cool waters of my home sea feel particularly comforting today. I am completely alone (well almost), with no one in sight and the Rìběn hǎi (Sea of Japan) all to myself. Since the Mermaidens captured Damon and his twisted mother Calisto, the MerCouncil sent all the mermaid princesses back to our native waters to reunite with our parents and FinFriends after such a challenging time. My mer-sisters and I are honored to represent the MerWorld during troubling spells, but I am personally exhausted. My fin needs to rest, and my FinFriend Akiko has been so lonely without me, it’s good to spend some quality time with her. As I float on my back and bathe in the warmth of the sunshine on my face, I finally feel at peace after our wild months living at the MerCouncil’s headquarters. I can feel Akiko playing on the backside of my fin in the water, still elated from my unexpected arrival home. The gentle flutter of mackerel brushes my shoulders and before I know it, a school of shiny, silvery fish travel beneath me and onto their next destination. I’ve always felt a connection with these cute little swimmers. Perhaps I simply love how the deep fork in their tails is reminiscent of my own fin. I drift in complete stillness and let them pass me without interruption, but Akiko bobs in and out of the fishes’ path and bumps her head against my fin. After so much time surrounded by other mermaids, I enjoy connecting again with the sea life – its beauty and mystery makes me feel whole. Although floating on the water feels restorative, I also need to spend time making my medicine bag whole again. I performed so many healings on my sisters, Sid, and Amani after our fierce battle, I’m now running low on my most vital potion ingredients. So, Akiko and I decide to search for some of my favorite natural healers in the water. Our sea is FILLED with thousands of animal species and hundreds of plants that thrive in the superior concentration of dissolved oxygen found uniquely in the Sea of Japan. What does that mean? Well, that’s just a fancy way of saying that our water feels good to those who live and grow here. But many of these flora and fauna are the secret to the unique healing powers that I possess. I gently roll over to avoid scaring Akiko and invite her to wrap her tail around my finger with a swift motion of my pinky. Before I know it, we’re diving deep, searching for beautiful varieties of seaweed and the forgotten shells of molting crustaceans that, when ground up, can be transformed into a healing paste. When I finally catch a glimpse of the vibrant magenta waves of spiraling grass I’m looking for, I motion for Akiko to investigate. She loves scavenging with me and happily swims toward the flowy grass as I reach for some nearby crab shells and place them in my satchel. Then I return to Akiko, gently sweeping the grass into my bag and widening my smile. This beautiful, wild place under the sea fills me with happiness and calmness. But I know that danger lurks. The MerCouncil interviewed Damon and Calisto about the humans and the map that we found at Calisto’s hideout. None of us have heard yet what has been discovered. I know that many humans care about all living things in the waters – even mermaids. But like Zoey told you, it’s likely that trouble has been brewing. For now, though, ignorance is bliss.Category:Fin Fun Mermaid